Jamie, My Temper, and a Crazy Woman
by Readergirl1312
Summary: Set before Percy Jackson has come to the camp. Lola (a daughter of Aphrodite) lived at Camp Half Blood. Her best friend Jamie (the son of Ares) and her have always been in the "friend zone". But lately Leah has been wanting more. One day though Leah gets what she wants: some alone time with Jamie. But the alone time turns into a adventure (as most stuff with demi-gods often does).


Swish is the sound Jamie's sword makes as it slices through the air, nearly missing me. I deflect it with ease and I go in for the win. Gracefully I swing my sword and knock his sword right out of his hand. I grab his shirt and pull him in, my sword to his chest. Though instead of taking his life, I laugh.

"Really!" I say with a smile "That's the best you can do?"

"The sun was in my eye!" Jamie pants.

"Oh yeah sure." I roll my eyes.

"Whatever. Lets just go to lunch."

Most of Our practice fights go like this. Jamie tries, he fails. I win and then he makes a lame excuse. Jamie and I have been friends through it all. We were even friends before we came to camp half blood. Which is by the way is my favorite place in the world. With it's serene waters, combat training areas, the cabins and being around people who are just like you. Just a note: when I say people just like you I don't just, mean your average similarities like, the love of strawberries or brown hair. I mean like everyone having one parent who is a god. So yes, just to clarify that does mean my dad had a child with a god, Aphrodite to be exact.

Jamie and I walk down to the eating area where we split up to our separate tables, me to the Aphrodite, and him to the Ares. For an child of Ares Jamie looks the part, with, broad shoulders, and muscular arms and legs. He has shaggy strawberry blond hair and a patches of freckles dot his tanned cheeks. He would have been very popular, if he had the ability to fight. Being a child of Ares, that was something you could be shunned for.

When I get to my table. I instantly feel like barfing. My Aphrodite siblings sit giggling, applying makeup, or gossiping. I sit down next to the only person I find bearable in my group: Mindy. She is the one person, besides me who doesn't enjoy doing the normal Aphrodite activities. Mindy choses instead to keep to her self and rarely talk.

"Hi." I say to Mindy as I sit down.  
She just nods her head. Suddenly my food appears in front of me. Then Everyone at the different tables stand up in unison. We file into a line and head for the fire. After a minute I am up next and I throw part of my sandwich into the fire and pray to Aphrodite for no dreams tonight. Being a demigod (half god) we have exceptionally realistic and bad dreams. So it can't hurt to pray.

I walk back to my seat and start eating. Listening in to the conversation across from me I hear that apparently Jessica's boyfriend cheated on her and she is crying in the main girls bathroom. I make a mental note not to use that bathroom, so I don't have to listen to Jessica's pathetic crying. I knew her boyfriend was cheating on her a week ago. How she didn't find out sooner, I don't know.

I finish my lunch quickly and leave the table and head back to the Aphrodite cabin to take a shower. The Aphrodite cabin looks like a standard wooden cabin, but with lots of flowers and romantic things. Inside the cabin divides into the boys and girls side.

On the girls side I head into the huge bathroom. The cupboards in the bathroom are stocked full of cosmetics and curling irons. I step into one of the luxurious showers and turn the water on hot. This is defiantly a perk to being a child of Aphrodite. When I finish my shower I dry myself off and change back into my clothes. An orange camp half blood t-shirt and jeans make up my outfit. I walk out into the cabin's main sleeping area which is filled with bunk beds. Then I go outside again. Leaning against the cabin wall is Jamie.  
"Hi." Jamie says "Do you want to go swimming? Greg, Nicole, Britney, Adam and I are all going."

"Seriously now you ask, I just put my clothes on." I sigh.

"You weren't wearing clothes before?" Jamie asks jokingly.

"Shut up, but yeah I'll go swimming. Just give me a minute to put my bathing suit on."

"OK. I'll be here."

I hurry back inside and change into my swim suit. Back outside and I meet Jamie. I love swimming. Even if I can't go anywhere above my head. This is because I am a terrible swimmer and if I go out too far will practically drown.

Jamie and I head to the beach. It's a hot day so a lot of people are down at the shore. Some girls from my cabin sit tanning. While children of Ares challenge each other to hold their breath underwater as long as they can. I spot Nicole and Britney waving at us from there beach towels. Adam, Britney's boyfriend and Greg a friend of Jamie sit their too.  
"Hi." Britney says excitedly as we approach.

"Hi" I reply and wave back.

"It is such a nice day isn't it?" Nicole answers. She softly strums her ukulele. She is a child of Apollo and is amazing at archery.

"It is a beautiful day" I exclaim.

"Well what are you guys waiting for? Lets go in the water." Jamie says.

Everyone except Britney and Adam stand up.  
"Britney and I are going to stay here." Adam tells us.

"Oooooo" Greg says chuckling.  
We all laugh with him and head down to the water. It always so clear at Camp Half Blood. You can see right through it. I slowly slip my feet into the water, but before I can get used to the water I feel Jamie's cool hands around my waist and he pushes me in.

"Ahhhh" I shout as my head goes under. My hands find the ground and I push my self up. Jamie, Nicole and Greg are laughing. I can't let him win this battle, so I grab his leg and pull him down. When Jamie falls, he brings Greg down. Nicole is the last one standing and we all are laughing. Suddenly I wish Britney was with us. She used to always come in the water until Adam came. I look back at them now and I see them kissing so I look away, no longer laughing.

"Oh my gosh guys that was hilarious" Nicole announces.

"I can't believe you Jamie." I say smiling.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist." He says with a grin on his face. The rest of the afternoon we spend splashing around and creating sand castles. While Britney and Adam spend the time with their mouths pressed together.

By the time we have to go to supper I need another shower, but there is no time. We all head back to our cabins. I have to walk back with Adam though because he is also a child of Aphrodite.  
"So." He says. "How long have you known Britney?"

"I think the real question is how long have you known Britney, because it seems like you just started dating her a few days ago. So I thinks it's a bit early for you to take her away from her friends" I say fuming and storm off to the cabin.

I can't take it when my friends boyfriends or girlfriends take up all of their time. As soon as I get back in the cabin, I regret what I said. I barely know Adam. He could be a nice guy and Britney will probably get mad at me if she hears about this. I change back into my clothes and head out to the dining area.

Nicole gets up from her table and walks over to me.  
"Lola. Miley heard what you said to Adam and she's been telling everybody." Nicole whispers to me. Suddenly I notice the eyes of the judging campers are on me.  
"I didn't mean it." I say.

"You should just go and apologize to Adam."

"OK." I walk towards Adam at my table, but then Miley steps in front of me.

"So is it true that you yelled at Adam." Miley asks very loudly so the whole camp can hear. Everybody instantly quiets down.  
"Move out of my way Miley." I say quietly so no one hears, but her. She gives a little uh and strides away. I walk towards Adam and sit down. He looks worried, so I get right to the point.  
"Look Adam, I didn't mean what I said. I just... Britney's my best friend and I just... miss her." Before Adam can speak Miley comes back and says,  
"Are you gonna yell at him again?"

"No way. Go away Miley."

"Stop getting so angry!" Miley almost shouts.

"What? I am not angry." I say and get up, but in the process I knock over my drink and it spills all over Miley.

"Ah, look what you did." The whole camp is staring now.

"I am so sorry, I did not mean to do that."

"Oh my gosh, yes you did!"

"Miley, can you just leave me alone!"

I turn back to Adam, trying to control my anger and ignore Miley's annoying accusations.  
"So Adam do you forgive me?" I say.

"Yeah. I understand."

"Ok. Great." I say and head back to my seat.

I sit down and every body seems to go back to eating there food. Then Miley's back and I can't make out what she is saying because she is yelling so much.

"Uh. I can't believe you. You yell at me and then you pour your drink all over me! What was that for?" Miley states. I stand up and Jamie comes to my side. He whispers to calm down in my ear, but I barely hear him over the sound of my anger pounding through my head.  
"First of all I was barely yelling at you and second of all I spilt my drink on you by accident"

"That was no accident!" Miley shrieks and the whole camp is back to staring now. Why does  
Miley have to be so difficult?

"Cool it Miley." Jamie says loudly, but Miley just keeps rambling on.

Soon enough I can't take it anymore. I just start running off into a random direction. I keep running till I am out of breath and I pant with my hands on my knees. Finally I look up and survey my surrounding. It looks like I am in the forest. Oh no, no no no. This is not good. Why wouldn't I run some where nice like the beach?Instead I had to run to the forest. The forest with tons of monsters and zero bathrooms. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I scream. Turning around I see Jamie.  
"Oh thank the gods." I sigh "It's just you."

"Yep. Anyway, what was that all about?"

"I don't even know anymore, but Miley is just such a..."

"I know what you mean. But can we go back to the camp and eat supper please."

"Ok. Let's go."

Jamie and I walk in silence back to the camp. Finally I ask him  
"Are you sure we're going the right way?"

"I was following you"

I laugh "You're joking right?"

"Ummm, no."

"What? Where are we going then?"

"I don't know, but I only have a dagger and I don't really feel like fighting a monster tonight."

"Look there's a cave. It's getting dark and I am pretty sure we're lost."

"Ok suits me lets go."

Jamie and I walk around a tree and into the cave. I take out my handy flash light and shine it around. There is a door way just a little ways in.

"What?" Jamie says quietly "I have only been in the woods to play capture the flag, but I am pretty sure most caves don't have door ways."

"Yeah, but so what I'm cold and it beats staying out side where the monsters are. So I vote on going inside." I answer. Jamie nods and says,

"I guess."

Jamie walks up to the door and I follow. Unexpectedly, he knocks.

"What? Why would you knock?" I practically yell at him. Jamie starts to answer, but to my surprise the door swings open. A girl who looks about 18 stands in the door way.

"Ooooooo visitors! Come in come in." The girl announces and ushers us inside. The cave has a  
couch, a bed, what looks like a kitchen, and a table. It almost seems cozy.

I sneak a look at Jamie who is staring at the girl. With a look of love on his face. I feel jealousy pang inside me. Who is this random girl and why is she living in a cave?

"So tell me, what brings you to my home?" The girl asks.

"Well we.." Jamie starts, but I interrupt and say

"We are lost and we need to get back to Camp Half Blood."

"Oh well. You look so weary. Why not stay the night? I have plenty of room." The girl tells us.

"Well umm." I look at Jamie as I say it and see that he does look tired and I need some time away from home"

"Sure we'll stay" I answer.

"Oh that's great. It has been so long since I have had anyone over. Make yourself at home." The girl says.

I find my self a seat on the couch and Jamie sits next to me. We exchange a glance and he smiles. But I still feel suspicious. I mean how could I not with a creepy cave, and a mysterious woman.

"So why exactly are you living in a cave?"  
Jamie asks the girl.

"I got tired of living in the city and found this cave. It's nice right?" She answers

"So you know that you could probably live at Camp Half Blood or something." I tell her.

"Yes I am aware, but I am not that social and I feel closer to nature this way."

"So did you grow up at Camp Half Blood? Are you a demi-god?"

"I did not grow up at Camp Half Blood but I guess you could say that I am a demigod."

This is an answer that really disturbs me. This girl is starting to seem a little like a monster herself.  
"Anyway, I will make tea." The girl announces and skips off to the make shift kitchen.

This girl is really starting to creep me out. I start to confront Jamie, but I turn and he is not there. Instead he is up with the girl trying to help make tea. She is giggling at his failed attempts. A sick feeling bubbles in my stomach. How could Jamie not see that there is something wrong with this girl! Jamie and the girl just continue and eventually they bring the tea over. I force a smile and take a cup. Jamie and her start a conversation about chariots. Something that I totally don't care about so I ignore them. I look at the tea that fills my cup. I don't want to take my chances with it being poisoned so I quickly dump it out while she isn't looking.

Their conversation goes on and on and I can't help, but feel tired. Soon there soft voices lull me to sleep. While I sleep I dream about the girl. Some how it changes and I see her with Zeus, kissing. Even in my sleep I find this odd. Next my dream changes and I see her with children all very beautiful like her. Then my dream changes once again and I see her with out her children and staring down hungrily at a child obviously not her own.

I wake suddenly to a noise. Careful not to make a sound, I look around the room and see that the girl is standing over Jamie in the bed. Jamie is sleeping oblivious to what is happening. Something clicks in my mind as I recall my dream. As quietly as I can I draw my sword and say,

"Lamia."

The girl turns around, but instead of two legs she has a serpent tail below the waist.  
"Ah ha, smart girl. Your friend is not so much so, and actually drank my sleeping potion." Lamia laughs maniacally.

I remembered Lamia's story from training at camp half blood. She had children with Zeus, but then Hera became jealous. Hera ended up murdering all of Lamia's children and Lamia went mad with grief. So Lamia started eating other parents children out of jealousy.

I grip my sword tightly and charge at her. She dodges it and swipes at me with claws where her normal human nails used to be. She hits me and it hurts. This is not like practicing at camp half blood with Jamie at all. I try again and this time I scrape her side and blood starts to drip from her wound. She shrieks with pain and comes at me claws drawn. This time though I am ready and I create another gash on her left side. She is bleeding heavily now and she is slow with pain. She tries again, but misses and I have a clear path to her heart. I hesitate, I have never actually killed anything or anyone before. Even though this girl has killed many children, herself it is hard for me to do it. She was just another person who caught the eye of a god and paid the price for it.

I force myself though and I shove my sword straight through her heart. Lamia cries out in pain and falls to the ground and disappears. I flop on the ground after her. I grab my arm where she clawed me. It is still bleeding and it is very painful. I rip off part of my sleeve and wrap it around the wound.

I look over at Jamie sleeping so peacefully, and unaware he was about to be eaten alive. "I can't believe I just did that." I say aloud. I know Lamia will eventually re spawn from Tartarus, but it still feels wrong to kill a once innocent girl.

I contemplate what to do now. I decide on trying to wake up Jamie. A sleeping potion should have worn off by now. I gently shake him and say,  
"Jamie, Jamie wake up."

He groans loudly and mumbles  
"Five more minutes."  
I laugh loudly and take the pillow and jokingly whack him with it. He sits up abruptly and looks at me.  
"What the heck, Lola?" He says.

"Ok so funny story. You know that girl?" I ask him

"Um, yeah"

"Well she kind of turned out to be Lamia, that crazy child eating monster."

"What?" Jamie exclaims.

"Yeah, and I kind of killed her."

"Oh my god. I can't believe this. I mean, she was so nice."

"Yeah, what ever. But could we like get out of of this place, please?"

"Totally."

Jamie and I get up and walk out of the no longer cozy cave. We walk in silence not even bothering to talk about where we are going.  
Finally Jamie breaks the ice and says, "Thanks for like, saving my life."

"No problem." I say casually "I mean it's not like she had claws or anything." Then I jokingly punch him in the arm. We laugh together and I feel like this is (sadly) as close to romance as Jamie and I will ever get.

Suddenly we hear a noise coming from behind us. I draw my sword and we both slowly turn around. I look up and it is only Chiron the camp director (just so you know he is a centaur).

"Oh good. We thought we would never find you." Chiron says "Follow me, this way back to camp."

We do as we are told and follow. On the way there I explain to Chiron what happened. He looks pleased when I tell him about how I fought her.

"Very well done Lola. You fought like a true hero." Chiron tells me. I blush and turn to Jamie who is smiling.

Finally we arrive back at camp and it seems to be just after breakfast. Nicole, Britney, Adam, and Greg all run up and greet us. Nicole and Britney hug me and tell me they were so worried. Jamie starts explaining the experience and a couple other people start to gather round and listen. When he finishes every one starts to stare and congratulate me. I feel suddenly small with all the attention. I just want to head back to the Aphrodite cabin and nap.

Finally the crowd dies away and only me and my friends are left.

"Well, see you at lunch" Nicole says and walks down to the archery range. Everyone else follows her lead and says there good-bye's. Now it's just Jamie and I.

"You are really a hero you know." Jamie says and kisses me on the cheek. I blush furiously as he walks away. Maybe I was wrong about me and Jamie.

I walk back to my cabin ready to sleep for a million years. When I get inside though I am met by Miley.

"Ugh, look who it is the girl who yells and can't control her temper." Miley says.

What Miley says is true and I have a hard time staying calm. But I can't let her be right and get me to do what she wants me to, which is get mad at her. So instead of yelling and insulting her I calmly state that,

"I am very sorry about how I acted and it was very inappropriate."

Almost everything I said was a lie, but it was worth it to see her look so confused.

"Well, um yes it was." Miley confirms. You can see she is trying to come up with an insult, but is struggling. So instead she just does her little uh and goes back to what ever she was doing before. I put a smug smile on my face and walk over to my bunk bed, grab a new pair of clothes and walk into the bathroom to change.

I then wash out my cut with water. I still feel really weird about killing Lamia and even weirder for getting so much praise for it.

As soon as I get into my bed I feel sleepy. Before I go off into dream land I think about how I usually pray to my mother not to have dreams. Now though I am grateful that I have dreams because without them I never would have remembered Lamia's story.

I wake around 11:30 and get out of bed to head down to lunch. When I get out of my cabin, more people congratulate me. It is odd how all these people who I have never talked to before suddenly become your friends after one known adventure.

Soon at the dining area Jamie comes up and talks to me.  
"Hey."

"Hi. It is so weird that everyone is talking to me now." I tell him.

"I know I didn't even kill Lamia and I am still being praised." I laugh and he takes my hand. We chat a little more, even though I don't have anything to say. I really just don't want to leave him.

Finally Jamie and I part to our separate tables. When I sit down I am greeted (like never before) by my fellow cabin mates.

While I sit, I think about my day. I have learned so much in so little time. Things like: how to control my temper, sometimes you have to do things for the greater good, dreams can be helpful, and that maybe Jamie and I can be romantic together after all.


End file.
